


Coincidence

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: remus does some thinking
Series: hope (comes slow) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> after a long time, I'm back with a very short drabble  
> its very short  
> and I don't really have plans to write more soon  
> but I hope to write more  
> sorry for the wait and such this years been weird af  
> hope y'all enjoy

Remus sometimes wonders what life would be like if he and Dee hadn’t met Logan.

If he hadn’t insisted on going on a walk that day, if Dee hadn’t agreed, if he and Dee had decided to take a different route, if they hadn’t noticed the lonely figure on the bridge railing, if if if...

He and Dee and Virgil would still live together. They wouldn’t be _together_ together, and they wouldn’t be as close or as happy as they are now, but they would still be friends.

Logan, on the other hand...

Remus understands the danger of thoughts, understands being overwhelmed by the darkness and horrible things the human mind can conjure up.

He understands the desire to throw yourself off a bridge. He’s never tried anything, too full of hope and spite and pride (and later on love).

But he’s not dumb.

Even if Logan hadn’t told them about it, Remus would have known that he and Dee literally saved Logan’s life by talking to him that night on the bridge.

And so when Remus sometimes wonders life would be like had Logan never come into his life, well. He treats those thoughts like he treats all the other horrible thoughts he has.

He entertains them, then squashes them like bugs if they end up being too much.

These what-if’s are thoughts Remus is definitely discarding.

Remus doesn’t believe in fate or a god or any such thing, and honestly he and Dee’s meeting with Logan is chock full of right choices and coincidences.

But when he looks at his partners, and feels love swell in his heart when he sees them laughing and cuddled up together, he almost believes in destiny.


End file.
